


Please, never fall in love again

by alex_medi6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Slytherin Rose Weasley, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_medi6/pseuds/alex_medi6
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy sneak out of their bedrooms to the Astronomy Tower to smoke cigarettes
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 20





	Please, never fall in love again

The clock marked three a.m.

That meant Rose Weasley was no longer in her bedroom at the Slytherin dungeons. 

That’s right.  
A Weasley being a Slytherin.   
Her family was deadly angry when the Sorting Hat made its choice.  
But she was okay with it.

Being the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley was hard enough. Too much expectations from the people around her.  
So, of course, she had to be a fucking Slytherin.

She was outstanding at all of her classes.  
She was the smartest witch of all fourth year.  
Along with her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.  
They were besties. Even though Rose’s family was against it.  
Oh, and Scorpius had a big fat crush on Rose.  
Just like everyone else that knew her.  
She was also the prettiest girl in the whole school.  
She had straight brown hair.   
She casted a spell for her hair to be straight, it’s naturally curly, like her mother’s.  
She would always wear nice clothes.  
She was practically perfect in everyone’s eyes but her family.

Rose Weasley was on her way to the Astronomy’s Tower to meet with Scorpius, like they did every single night since they met.  
They found the tower comfortable and nice for them to meet without making people suspicious about their relationship.  
Now, Scorpius was in love, and so was Rose, but these fourteen years old prefer sneak out of their bedrooms to smoke cigarettes rather than talking about their feelings for each other.

~0~0~0~

“Took you long enough,” Scorpius said after Rose arrived to the tower.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Pansy couldn’t stop talking,” Rose explained. Scorpius giggled. 

“So, Lucky Strike or Marlboro?” Malfoy asked while holding two different packs of cigarettes.

“You know that I love both,” Rose answered with a smile. “Let’s do five each.”

“Deal.”

Rose started smoking before going to Hogwarts, she would usually buy cigarettes with the money her grandparents gave her for Christmas.

Scorpius started before meeting Rose, his parents knew, they didn’t really care. They thought that it was just a phase that it’ll go away soon.

“I got a letter from my parents this morning,” Scorpius said abruptly.

“Good news or bad news?” Rose questioned while smoking her first cigarette of the night.

“They want to invite you over for Christmas,” he told her while holding his still unsmoked cigarette.

“Oh! I would love to!” She replied excited.

“You think your parents will let you?” 

“Fuck them. I’m going anyway.”

Scorpius laughed. 

“You’re so perfect,” he said to her.

“No, I’m not,” she said. “That’s not what my family thinks of me,” she said while looking sadly at the floor.

“I don’t care what they think, to me, you are perfect.” 

Then, without thinking about what lies ahead, Rose leaned towards him, and then she put her lips on his lips.

It took a few seconds for Scorpius to react and kiss back. But when he did, God, he could hear his heart beating fast and he felt like he was being kissed by an angel.

When they broke apart, they were both blushing so hard, Rose had a big smile on her face. 

With just a few centimeters away from Scorpius, she said: “I’ve wanting to do that since the day we met.”

“Wait until my father hears about this,” he replied.

Malfoy and Weasley burst out laughing.


End file.
